Love Story
by L awesome 18
Summary: Song based-Love Story by Taylor Swift One-Shot Our favorite couples Love Story


**Love story**

Ally's POV

After we finished dinner I came out on the balcony enjoying the summer air

I close my eyes and the flashback starts

The flashback back on how I met my husband

 _Flashback_

I walked into prom dateless, why? Because my date is a complete bastard, No, he wasn't my boyfriend or anything, much less a friend. The only reason he asked me to prom is, because he thought he was gonna get lucky tonight. He thought wrong. How do I know this, you ask? Easy. I went to the bathroom and when I came back, I over heard him talking about it. My natural response to that was to slap him and take his punch and pour it all over him, Which I did and I'm proud.

So here I am at the table while Dez and Carrie are on the dance floor next to Trish and Jace. They offered to stay with me but I only shook my head telling them I was fine, which I was and told them to enjoy themselves.

I was taking a sip of my punch when I looked up and I saw a blonde haired guy making his way through the crowd heading in my direction. When he stopped in front of me and looked at me and thats when I saw his handsome face. He smiled a very warm smile and said "Hello" little did I know this Hello would change my life

This handsome blonde stranger became my date for prom and when the slow song came on that's when I really looked into his eyes and his eyes flickered with golden light and I knew what that meant, It meant Love. This was love at first sight. I felt my eyes go warm and I know my eyes flickered as well.

We started dating shortly after. I could call this handsome blonde my boyfriend

3 weeks later (Thursday) in the middle of the night I heard pebbles hitting my balcony door. I opened it and I saw it was Austin Moon my handsome blonde boyfriend. I invited him in and we sat on my couch in my room and he held me in his intoxicating embrace, his excuse? He missed me. We started talking and that's when my door opened and my dad came in he looked at me in confusion and that's when I let go of Austin and that's when he looks at Austin and realization dawns onto him. His confused gaze turns into and an angry one. He turns around and all he says is "Downstairs NOW!" And walks out

I'm sitting on the staircase crying my eyes out

While my father is telling Austin the love of my life "Stay away from Ally"

My father listened to our side of the story and he believes we didn't to anything but his mind doesn't want me to be with Austin

Austin was still very respectful, while my dad was fuming with anger

Austin only nodded his head and he had one hand on the door handle with tears in his eyes that didn't fall but when he gave me one last look the tears fell and my heart just broke and I started screaming and begging him "Don't go" was all I could think off right now and I see his heart breaks too with the look on his face. He gives a sad smile and opens the door and walks out and then closes the door, tears still flowing like a waterfall I turn to my dad in anger and I lash out at him.

The next day (Friday) I didn't even bother to acknowledge my fathers existence. I just simply walked out and started my walk to school and that's when and idea forms in my head and I start running to school. I see Austin at his locker looking depressed, I shout "Austin" and he looks up at me with surprise and I just run into his arms and start crying while he's holding me tight and I feel his tears getting lost in my hair after a few long minutes I pull away reluctantly and look at him, he wipes my tears away and I smile "Austin let's go somewhere we can be alone, all that's left to do is run! You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's our love story all you have to say is 'yes' ?"

I didn't actually mean run away but a secret relationship and he knew what I meant in that sentence. He smile and gives a loving kiss.

The next day (Saturday) I sneak out to the park to meet Austin, we keep quiet because we would be dead if my father knew. Once I see Austin I run up to him and we hug each other and loving each other's warm embrace. He pulls me to his car, escaping this town for a little while.

The next week (Saturday) we were escaping this town for awhile we were on this hill outside of town that over looks the whole town but know one can see the hill as it is safely hidden with this tree at the edge of the hill that is growing in an angle that the branches are in a hunch like position and the vines are hiding the trees base where we are sitting at now and I was telling Austin "Austin save me, my father is telling me how to feel, I know our love is difficult bu-" I say but Austin interrupts me while taking my hand and intertwining our fingers "But our Love is real" he finishes softly and he looks at me, eyes glistening with passion and love and he pulls me over and gives me a kiss full of love, I smile against his lips and deepen the kiss, he pulls me to sit on his lap but instead I end up straddling him he's a bit surprised by my bold move, I push him down onto the picnic blanket where I'm on top off him and he's holding my waist, lips still attached while his tongue Is exploring my mouth, he starts kissing my jaw and is trailing kisses down my neck and I moan when he sucks on my sweet spot and I feel him smile against my skin and I lean back and stare into his captivating eyes and that's when I know this is what I want and I start peeling his baby blue shirt off and he flips us over once his shirt is off, I take a second to stare at his six pack and then I pull his head down so I can meet his lips, He's leaning on his one arm so he doesn't crush me while he slips his other hand under my shirt and starts moving his hand upwards and my body is on fire from his touch, he starts moving downwards again until the hem of my shirt is in between his fingers and he starts peeling my shirt off, but it didn't stop there and that's when I knew I made the right choice, to be with Austin

7 months later

This is the 2nd time Austin forgot to come and I got tired of waiting wondering if he was ever going to come around, my faith in him was fading, when I saw him coming to meet me on the outskirts of town, he said "Hello" but before he could give a kiss I stopped him right there with my hand "Austin save me I've been feeling so alone, I keep waiting for you but you never come, is this in my head, I don't kno-" my sentence was cut short when he knelt to the ground and pulls out a ring and said "Marry me Ally you'll never have to be alone, I love you and that's all I really know, I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress, it's a love story baby just say 'yes' " I had tears in my eyes and I managed to choke out a "yes" he smiles with tears in his eyes and he slips on the ring and I jump into him and we stay like that for awhile just loving and enjoying each other's warm embrace

 _Flashback ends_

I sigh in contentment and thats when I feel strong arms around me which is making my body fire up and I felt a kiss on my temple "what you thinking about Alls?" Austin asks while trailing kisses down my neck, I moan and he starts rubbing up and down my arms I moan again when he repeats his actions and I melt into him "I'm thinking about our Love story" he smile against my skin and then he starts talking "can you believe it Alls, here we are 21 years old, married for 2 and a half years, famous, a rockstar and a popstar my first hit was Double Take and yours was Love Story and we are madly in love" he says softly while planting kisses on my neck in between his words "I can only believe it if your with me" I say as I let out another moan while he sucked my sweet spot. He spins me around and I'm facing this handsome blonde that I call my husband and he pulls me into a passionate loving kiss, I deepen the kiss and start pushing him backwards until his back hits the balcony door, he opens the door and then we stumble into our room, I kick the door shut and start pushing towards our bed, the back of his thighs hit the edge of the bed and I disconnect my lips from his when I push him down onto the bed then I jump on him and straddle him and I reconnect our lips and I guess you know how this ends.

 **A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Love Story by Taylor Swift or anything you recognize**

 **Well I just got the idea from the song and I know I changed a few things and left some parts out sorry if there's barely any talking in this story so please Drop a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Or you could say Love Story if you liked it, Flashback if I could do better or Father if you didn't like it and please leave reason. :)**

 **And if your confused about something or need to ask a question leave it in a review and I'll answer it. :)**


End file.
